Over the Blue
by Apirant
Summary: Take a walk in the park STOP Live in the city STOP Have a base STOP Confess STOP Express STOP
1. Grand Park

Sonic and me. We have this reoccurring joke on the rings we collect. You see, every ring we have counts as one more year we gain. So when we lose all of those rings, we lose all of those years ahead of us.

It's a pretty chilling moment when you have no more years ahead of you. Your life, your dreams, and your adventure stops there. You wouldn't get to see the beautiful green hills at sunset. You wouldn't get to experience Ice Paradise. And you haven't lived until you stayed a night at Casinopolis. Of course, I went through a lot with Sonic. We were sharing those rings like we shared our lives, quite literally.

...

Sonic left on his own awhile back. I've been spending my days tinkering with projects at my workshop. I've even got a project strapped onto my wrist right now, and I'm just strolling around Grand Park taking some time for myself. I'm sure what everyone has on his or her mind from time to time is wondering what the adventurous and reckless hedgehog is doing. At least, I know I do.

There's a familiar presence approaching. As I turn around to meet the pair of steps behind me, I completely change my mood.

"Eggman!"

"How are you, my colleague?"

"What are **you** doing here?"

"Now, I'm not here to fight. I'm simply here to take a stroll just like you."

"You're not welcome here!"

"You know, there's been a lot on my mind. How long I've been playing this endless game with you and Sonic."

"Why don't you just give up Eggman?"

"Of course. Anyone would give up here after so long. But not I. Not the brilliant scientist Dr. Eggman!"

He pauses for a moment.

"The thing is... I've learned something after fighting this battle for so many years."

The air seemed to lift. I peered into his opaque glasses. Although this great and evil scientist stood before me, I regained a sense of... decency. The feelings of emptiness seemed to loom over the park.

"I learned that you can die more than once."

"What?"

"Tell me, what is the difference between you and me? Aside from our outside appearances, we aren't that very different. We build. We destroy."

"I'm not destroying anything."

"No. You destroy my work and my dreams; just as I destroy havens and hope. What makes us different is your miniscule goals. You aren't a great scientist because you don't challenge the world."

"I don't need to prove to the world that I'm a great scientist; I'm happy with the way things are."

"It doesn't work like that. Everyone is like a machine; their life must serve some kind of purpose. Hopefully, you'll come to understand that before you end up like that ignorant hedgehog. Speaking of hedgehogs, here comes a friend." The doctor looks behind me. There's a blue figure coming from the distance. It's Metal Sonic.

"It's perhaps the only machine just as ambitious and stubborn as I am. Take it from me Miles. It's never enough just to be **alive**."

Metal Sonic glares at me with its menacing appearance. I'm in trouble. I don't think I can take Metal Sonic on my own. I have to run and warn Sonic. But I can't outrun Metal Sonic. I'll have to-

Before I knew it, Metal Sonic was spiraling towards me. I panicked and threw on my Power Shield from my wrist. A yellow sphere glazed over my body, but the energy level was too low. I felt Metal Sonic's head connect to mine, shoving me onto the ground. It's ready to charge again for another attack when Sonic shows up.

"Did you miss me?" I look away from Metal Sonic to see a cloud of dirt. I look back to Metal Sonic to see him getting a faceplant by the real Sonic's trademark red shoe.

"Sonic!" Eggman and I called out.

"I can't seem to leave you alone at all Eggman!"

"Nonsense! There's enough of me to go around, you cheap hedgehog. Metal Sonic, phase two!"

Eggman turns to leave.

"Eggman, get back here!" Just as I was about to watch Sonic dash after him, I feel my body fly upside down. Metal Sonic is hanging me by my leg. "Drats! Hold on Tails!"

It swings my body with ease a few times. Sonic hesitates, but then I use my Power Shield again. This time, the yellow sphere zaps Metal Sonic's hand so he drops me. Sonic goes in for a homing attack to follow up, but it dodges him by flying up. Sonic leaps back up to try another homing attack, but comes up empty-handed. When I look up, Metal Sonic is nowhere to be found.

"Shoot! He must have used Chaos Control again!"

"He uses that now?"

"Yeah. Are you all right Tails?"

"Yeah. This is nothing."

"What was that thing you did earlier?"

"That's my new invention. I call it the Power Shield. When I activate it using this wristband, it generates a barrier. It's still in its beta phase though and it needs rings to work. I wasn't planning to use it at all today."

"It sounds great Tails. I could use something like that. Hey, what's that on your leg?" I look down. Metal Sonic's red grip from before is clearly visible, but there's something like a messy black imprint. CENTRAL CITY.

"Central City?"

"This looks like another one of Eggman's traps Sonic. He's telling you where to go again."

"I wonder what's he doing there."

"Sonic, let me come with you."

"All right. Let's go!"


	2. Cityopolis

"Any luck Tails?"

"No. There's no sign of any robot unrest in the area."

"Drats. Where is Eggman hiding?" I don't respond to the communicator.

Even though I came along, we split up to cover more ground. Central City is pretty big after all.

I take a moment to stare at the blue sky. My vision's crowded with the skyscrapers and the traffic sounds leave no room for tranquility.

When I see a very red dress, I don't take a second look and duck behind one of the corners. The Sonic tracker. And one of the more aggressive girls out there. To be fair to Sonic, she sometimes scare me too. To be fair to Amy, it really has been a while since we got together. Sonic's always on the move after all.

Like me, she supports Sonic. Recently though, she's been behind the scenes more than I have. It's odd because she is capable of handling things and how close she is to the scene of things.

If only one of us can catch up to Sonic.

I wandered off to one of the streets I've already looked through. To my surprise, I found myself standing at the sidelines again of another Sonic boss battle. There, Sonic was going head to head with his robotic doppelganger.

A fight scene with a blue blur is a fight scene with a blue blur. Plus some smoke from everything that doesn't hit Sonic. His masterful evasion could be called nothing but luck, seeing how close some of these attacks are, but he has always fought like that. It's like how the song goes. "No such thing as fate for those who speed."

With as much action I can keep up with, I can tell Metal Sonic's holding his own pretty well. It's no surprise.

_Alive._

Metal Sonic is alive. No. Metal Sonic is insane. He thinks he's the real Sonic. Is Eggman insane too?

Before I could continue that thought, Metal Sonic crashes at the edge of the sidewalk. Its robotic limbs inhumanely shakes as it stands back on its feet. Even with all the damage it suffered, the robot continues to keep its menacing appearance.

Wait a minute. Is it... Is it going to self-destruct?

"Sonic! Watch out!"

_Alive._

Why would Eggman ever give his machines the ability to self-destruct?

_Shadow. Dark.  
_

"Sonic ! ! ! ! !"

...

"Hey Tails. I think we can find where Eggman's hiding. Take a look at this."

"A communicator! I'll look for the recipient's coordinates right now."

"I got it! His base isn't too far away from here."

"Let's go!" Right behind you Sonic.

...

"So you've led them here. This changes a few things. Well, we can skip right to phase four. I'll have someone recover you shortly Metal Sonic."


End file.
